The Queen
by Freckleman
Summary: This James Bond's newest mission, it's bigger, badder, and better then ever. A nuclear sub has gone missing and it's up to 007 to stop whatever wicked plans are in store for not only England but for the entire world and if Bond fails this could be the end
1. A Visit with M

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Visit with M**

The cool, metallic doors of the elevator sprang open silently on this early Monday morning. James Bond, fully refreshed from the nights' sleep entered the elevator and held the doors open for two of his coworkers.

It was the first day back to work, after his two week winter vacation. Bond had spent Christmas with some distant relatives in Sweden, and spent new years partying with his pals. Bond has spent the last few days with a beautiful girl he had met in downtown London. The spent the weekend at Bond's loft, kissing and caressing each other, filling each others deepest desires, it had been wonderful. This was why, even though it was a Monday, the day Bond usually detested, Bond couldn't feel better, it was after all the first Monday of 1980.

Bond pressed the eighth floor and rode up; the smell of fresh coffee reached his nostrils from the woman standing next to him.

007 stepped out of the elevator and onto the plush turquoise carpet that lined the hallway of the MI6 building facing Regents Park. Bond was wearing a tradition black suit. His pants were pressed, his jacket comfortably hugging his torso, his tie straight and his shirt was fitted to perfection.

Bond entered his office, not bothering to make conversation with his secretary, and made his way over to his oak wood desk. A new pile of papers lay on his it, Bond groaned, nothing like a load of paper work to brighten ones day. Bond then looked for his secretary Loelia Ponsonby; he was in the mood for a strong cup of coffee. But she wasn't at her desk; Bond shrugged and sat in front of his desk, grabbing the top folder placed neatly in the bin labeled 'in'.

As Bond opened the gray folder, marked with the infamous red star making the folder as "Top Secret", the phone rang. Bond looked up at three, differently colored telephones resting on his desk on. The red one, M's (Head of MI6) personal telephone was shaking violently. Bond placed the folder back on top of his desk and picked it up.

"Hello…James?" Bond's thin lips curved into a smile as he heard the smooth, calm voice of Miss Moneypenny speaking on the other line. Bond could imagine her sitting at her desk, curling the telephone wire with her finger, holding the receiver so that she could hear every word, every breath Bond took.

Bond chuckled and replied, "I'm here Moneypenny." Bond could almost hear her smile at the other line.

"Well good, because M's been asking you for quite a while, it must be something serious," Moneypenny spoke urgently; making sure every word was clear and decisive.

Bond spoke again, "Alright Moneypenny do you have any idea what it's about?"

Moneypenny replied quickly, "Not a clue, the phones been ringing off the hook for the past hour…" Moneypenny trailed off as M could be heard in the background. Bond picked up Moneypenny replying "Yes sir I was just…"

Bond heard some struggle and suddenly M's tough, commanding voice reached bond's ears.

"007, quite playing around with Moneypenny, I have no time for your little cute games. I need you hear immediately…immediately," and with that the line went dead.

Bond stood up, and preceded out of his office, whatever made M react this way had to be serious business. Bond walked out and was pleased to find his secretary, Ms. Ponsonby had finally arrived.

"I'm going to be in a meting with M, don't know when I'll be back. But whenever it is I want a strong cup of coffee on my desk." Then, Bond considered the seriousness of M's voice and changed his mind.

"On second thought, make that a glass of scotch." Ms. Ponsonby nodded and handed Bond this morning's newspaper. Bond quickly glanced at the cover article; it read "**The "Queen" Sets Sail for England, the Future of the English Armada**".

Bond made his way up to the ninth floor and discarded the newspaper as he walked down the long hallway, he already new everything there was to know about the 'Queen', an advanced submarine like none other, it was now the pride and joy of the English fleet, the 'Queen' was second to none, the strongest submarine out there.

Bond walked down the hallway and entered the familiar room, where Miss Moneypenny sat at her wooden desk, going through files and pushing buttons on the telephone.

Bond smiled and she looked up, "There you are Bond, M's inside waiting for you, I heard him yelling, he was seriously considering moving you next door to him just so that you would get here faster," Moneypenny smiled and said, "I wouldn't mind that."

Bond smiled, and touched her cheek softly. Moneypenny had her dirty blond hair curled attractively. She was wearing a light blue and brown stripped shirt. And she had on a baby blue skirt with light brown heels.

Bond proceeded to the plush green door. He pushed it open and closed it silently behind him. Outside, Moneypenny watched as the light above the door glowed red.

The office smelled strongly of cigar smoke, and Bond noted as he sat, that M had gone through one pack already, and one more hung out of the corner of M's mouth.

"Sit down Double-o-seven, this is an emergency." Bond nodded and quickly sat facing his boss across the large desk, covered in papers and pens. The fire place was off and the bookshelf was dusty from the long break. But Bond had little time to observe, as M discarded his cigar and immediately began talking.

"Bond, what do you know about the submarine 'Queen'?"

Bond chuckled, "The better question is, what don't I know, or anyone in England for the matter. The Queen is a high tech submarine, it's faster then any other, its armor is harder then its competitors, navigation, radar, the whole nine yards. It was made by a large submarine company in America, called Sea Speed, there headquarters are in Florida I believe and the company is owned by a man named Don Shelder. We purchased it for 56 million pounds…"

M quickly interrupted him, "56,500,000 pounds to be exact."

Bond nodded, "Right you are sir. Now, like I was saying, it was sent out last night around and nine and should have arrived at four o' clock this morning. It had no escort but the sub was more then apt to defend itself, and it was armed with five nuclear missiles."

M nodded, "Right you are Bond, but what you do not know, is that the sub is missing."

Bond leaned back, flabbergasted. That sub was unbeatable, it was built to perfection, it was the ideal machine of the sea.

M continued, "Nobody knows about it though, don't feel too bad about being out of the loop 007. It went missing around three-fifteen this morning, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. The British government was tracking it, and it's last none position was 15 degrees west and 40 degrees north, not too far from a small little island known as Doctor Island, strange name. We've sent a scuba team out there; they should be arriving at the spot the sub was last seen in order to investigate."

M leaned forward and looked Bond in the eye. "Do you know what this means 007? Somewhere out there is _our_ submarine, which Britain paid 56,500,000 pounds for! And someone has that, the strongest submarine out there and five nuclear missiles."

James nodded his head, "I understand sir, this is a crisis. And the fact that someone out there has the Queen and five nuclear missiles is astronomical. Do you have any suspicions yet?"

M leaned back on his chair, but his face was still stern, "A criminal organization most likely, SMERSH, SPECTRE, it could me any of these and more."

Bond nodded, "Who would have the power to stop the Queen."

M spoke quickly, "You probably don't know this Bond, but the plans for the Queen had gone missing for several days back in late September. The supervisor of the Queen, one Arnold Helgon, took them home to look over. He didn't have permission to take them home but he did, as he needed some time to look them over. The next day, the plans, were gone. Don Shelder, the owner, was ready to kill that man, but luckily the plans turned up, in the man's bedroom under the bed. The stupid fellow was fired and security was upped from that point on. Any enemy wishing to sabotage the sub could now possibly do so. Don proceeded to make some minor adjustment to the sub and other little things, but the plans could not be drastically changed, since it was already…as perfect as possible."

M leaned back and Bond took it in, then M continued speaking. "We did everything we could to keep it quiet, only myself, the PM, Don, Arnold and his wife knew about what happened, and Arnold was sworn to secrecy shortly before he was fired."

Bond nodded slowly; this was quite the interesting case. "No signs of a break in or anything, could it have been Arnold himself, giving or selling the plans to someone?"

M nodded, "It's quite possible, the man seems to be a good egg, just a little careless. Of course though, after he was fired, he was never quite the same, he sort of lost it and went away on holiday for a month."

Bond nodded, "Well there's only one way to find out…"

M nodded, "Quite right, Moneypenny will have your ticket and boarding pass ready, you leave on a plane to Miami at noon, you will arrive in Miami at approximately 1 PM their time. I've arranged for you to rendezvous with an agent from the CIA while in America, he will give you assistance on this mission. And he will be waiting with one of Q's Aston martin death traps if you know what I mean. The code is "The birds are awfully chatty today", got it?" Bond nodded, his head, and M seemed satisfied.

Then, M suddenly opened a small wooden box and handed Bond a silver Rolex, "Q wanted me to give this to you; he couldn't be here because he is dealing with 006 in Siberia. It has all the standard functions and should serve you well."

Bond nodded and took the Rolex, placing it carefully on his left wrist; he studied the beautiful craftsmanship of the watch.

M continued, "You will have a meeting with Don Shelder at 4, and tomorrow he will set up an appointment with Arnold alright?"

Bond nodded, anticipating the exciting next few days. M stood up and shook 007's hand firmly, "Good luck Bond. Stay in touch and be careful." Bond nodded, and exited the room.

As Bond walked away M picked up a new cigar and went right back to work. Bond left the room and closed the door quietly, the light above the door turned off instantly. Miss Moneypenny looked up and smiled, "Well, well, James, I see he's got you off to America this time."

Moneypenny handed Bond one air ticket and a boarding pass. She smiled, "Good luck James, and how about a kiss, one kiss, just for good luck."

Bond chuckled, "Sorry Moneypenny, but if I did that, what would have to look forward to when I get back besides, I'm quite exhausted form that visit with M."

With that, Bond strode confidently out of the room, chuckling all the way. Moneypenny looked down at her work and muttered, "Oh James, you're a man of _many_ excuses."

James walked down the hallway and took the elevator down to the eight floor, pocketing his ticket along the way. Bond knew how important what it was the he recovered the stolen missiles before they could be used for any harm. Would it be the same old scandal, hold the whole world hostage? Or something a little bit more…ingenious?

And how did the Queen have a role in this, would she be held hostage too? Or auctioned off to evil organizations across the globe? The possibilities were endless, but Bond could start eliminating them, once he got to America.

Bond left MI6 at 9:30, and made his way over to his flat fifteen minutes away. Once inside, Bond quickly piled everything he needed into his brown suitcase. Bond changed suits and put on his holster, and placed his gun carefully inside it. His Walter PPK would do fine on this mission.

Bond placed the usual security around his home while his was out on a mission. Besides locking your windows like the average Englishman Bond had to do a bit more. He placed one small strand of hair on every door and window. He tipped all the items in his cabinets to the edge, so that the second someone opened it, they would shatter onto the floor.

Bond nodded, satisfied, and proceeded suitcase in hand, to the airport. Bond was there by 10:30; he passed through security easily, and got to the terminal by 11 o' clock. Bond sat at the bar in the terminal for half an hour. He ordered an omelet with cheese and ham, Bond rarely ate breakfast on a regular work day. And he got a simple glass of orange juice.

Halfway through his meal a tall woman, wearing the usual stewardess uniform, took the seat next to Bond. It was blue and tight fitted, and the woman herself looked wonderful. She had silky black hair tied up in a bun, and she told the man her order softly but decisively. Her skin was smooth, and her eyes were a narrow pool of black. She was skinny and tall, she looked to Bond like wonderful fun.

Bond finished his food and barman came too take it away. "Well hello there Miss…"

Bond strained to reach the nametag, it read 'Anastasia'. "…Miss Anastasia," Bond concluded.

The woman looked up, as if annoyed to be disturbed as she was just about to take out her book. "Will you be accompanying me to Miami this afternoon?"

The woman looked sternly at Bond, and spoke coldly, "Yes, but I work first class…_only_."

The words stung Bond cold, but that just seems to intrigue him even more, "Really, what I coincidence, so do I," Bond flashed her his first class ticket. And she seemed surprised; she suddenly had a change of heart and turned to face Bond fully.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to be cold. You just don't understand how many men hit on me on a daily basis."

Bond nodded and smiled understandingly, "It's quite alright. But you'll find me to be the ideal Englishman; polite, sophisticated, clever, witty, smart, strong, the whole nine yards."

Anastasia chuckled, "Well, that's good to known. And by any chance, does the ideal Englishman buy the ideal Russian woman breakfast, even if she is a total stranger. Even though she is really not because we have been talking for two minutes and you know I'm a stewardess and…what do you do Mr.…?"

Bond spoke firmly, "My name's Bond, James Bond," Bond felt no need to use fake names with this girl. "And I work for a fishing company over here, just doing business down in Florida."

The woman seemed intrigued, "What type of business in Florida Mr. Bond?"

Bond smiled, "Fishy business Ms. Anastasia."

The woman chuckled and her food arrived, she ate her pancakes quickly and drank her coffee in half the time and Bond politely paid for her. It was five minutes until boarding and she ran off to the bathroom. She returned and together they walked to the plane, she boarded first and Bond followed.

The Continental plane took off on time, Anastasia served Bond food and drink the entire way, for James, it was quite the nice experience.

They landed at 1:15 PM, American time. Bond got his luggage from the Baggage Claim and was out of the cluttered airport by a quarter to two. Even though it was the heart of winter, all Bond needed was a light jacket, down here in Florida.

Bond left the airport and immediately spotted Anastasia, walking off towards a taxi. Then Bond turned the other way, searching for his Aston Martin. Bond spotted it a few spots away. As Bond made his way towards it he stopped dead in his tracks, a woman was in the driver's seat.


	2. Theories

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances once so ever, own James Bond, or 007, or MI6, etc… Oh, and please, please, review!

Note: I made a few changes to this chapter (12/30/06)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Theories**

Bond approached the Aston Martin carefully; the top was down even in this mild weather. The girl had the silver car in park and she was too busy reading a large paperback novel to notice Bond approaching. She was a nice looking girl; she had dark brown hair that was longer then Anastasia's, it hung loosely down past her shoulders. In the mirror, Bond could see her eyes were a clear blue, and her face was dotted with a few freckles.

She was wearing a denim jacket which was buttoned to the top and a pair of jeans. Bond spotted her eye flicker towards the window, and then go straight back to the book. But bond was sure she had seen him. Bond stepped closer to the car, and as he did so the girl spoke for the first time.

"Hello there sir, are you new to Florida? Have you noticed anything in the sky today?"

Bond stared at the girl, "Why yes, I have actually. I've noticed that birds are awfully chatty today."

The girl smiled and placed her book on her lap, instantly recognizing the code, "Well that's good, your average tourist would not have noticed that. Do you need a lift?"

The girl turned towards him and her lips formed a thin smiled. From the front angle Bond could tell that she was quite attractive, her eyes were small and cute and her body was thin and small, she was a little bit shorter then the average woman.

Bond nodded, "Yes I do actually thank you." Bond walked to the back of the car and the CIA agent popped open the trunk. Bond placed his bag inside neatly. Then he approached the drivers seat, Bond opened the door and gestured for the girl to get out.

The girl seemed astounded, "What ever are you implying? That you should drive? Heavens no Mr. Bond, this is my turf, and Mr. Bond you have quite the reputation as a hazardous driver, and quite the reputation period."

Bond snickered, "Listen girl this car was sent for me, and for me to drive," Bond was growing angry, no one stood in the way of him and his car.

The girl smiled and closed the girl defiantly, she instantly locked it and smirked, "Mr. Bond, I'll let you drive as soon as you earn it," the girl was enjoying teasing Bond.

Bond growled, "Fine, but let me warn you, never toy with a man and his car again Ms…"

"Alexa, Alexa Hannis," the girl replied as Bond got into the passenger seat.

"Ok Ms. Hannis, I'll let you drive for now, but the car will stay with me at the hotel."

Alexa smiled as she started the ignition, "You mean us, while in America Mr. Bond I will not leave your sight."

Bond muttered and Alexa smiled, and sped off. She took the highway a few exits in silence and then took the streets, winding through Florida.

She finally spoke after five minutes of driving, "Why were you so surprised to see me?"

Bond spoke carefully and truthfully, "Well you see, I was informed it was going to be a man assisting me on this case."

The girl snickered, "Oh I see, you think I'm not good enough, because I'm not a man."

Bond groaned he had wanted to avoid this since he saw the girl sitting outside of the airport; "No, I was just surprised," Alexa snickered but was silent.

It was then that Bond heard the sudden roar of the engine; the argument had caused Bond to not notice a black Sedan following them for the past few miles.

Alexa noticed them too and spend up violently, moving past eighty. The car behind did as well, as both cars wound around the deserted road.

As Alexa sped up to one hundred miles per hour two gunmen poked their heads out of the backseat. They began firing machine guns, Alexa frantically tried to dodge them as the bumper flew off.

Bond groaned, really wishing he was driving. Bond pushed up the panel between him and Alex and hit the switch which raised a bullet proof pane of glass, protecting Bond and Alexa. As the bullets were repelled and Alex drove wildly down the road Bond activated the spikes, a trail of spikes were suddenly unleashed form the back of the car.

The black Sedan spotted the spikes too late, and began to swerve out of the way right as the first tire exploded. In an instant all four tires were blown and the car was soaring through the air, it landed on the dirt lining the road and exploded into a massive fire ball.

Alexa stomped on the breaks and Bond almost lost his breakfast as the car lurched to a stop.

Both agents looked back as the car was completely consumed by the fire, Bond smiled, "Wow, I never knew Miami was this hot."

Alexa looked sternly at Bond, "You drive," was all she could mutter, and she ran to the side of the road to vomit.

They entered the city of Miami fifteen minutes later; they pulled up to their hotel The Grand Ocean, a twenty five story high hotel and resort. With a beach and pool in the back, it was the best hotel in Miami and it was still busy, even in winter.

The valet took the car and Bond and Alexa entered the hotel, Alexa approached the font desk and spoke clearly, "We have a reservation, Mr. and Mrs. Belington."

The receptionist nodded and handed them two keys, "Room 2500, top floor penthouse suite."

Bond nodded, "Thank you." The bellboy took their bags up with Bond and Alexa, and the entered the penthouse suite. It had two dining rooms, a kitchen, three living rooms, three bathrooms, and two bedrooms equipped with a king size bed each.

Alexa squealed with delight and instantly unpacked. Bond examined every room for intruder and possible hiding spot before he settled into his room, next to Alexa's.

Bond took a cold shower, and was out by three-fifteen. A few minutes later Alexa returned from a bath in the other bathroom, and came into Bond's room.

"We having a meeting with the Don Shelder in forty-five minutes Sea Speed Headquarters is about a ten minute drive from here, so we'll leave at a quarter to, casual wear.

Bond nodded; he went through his closet and picked out a breezy shirt with palm trees on it, the perfect Miami tourist. He put on a pair of khaki shorts and a straw hat, ready for his evening with Don. Bond then went around his room, placing little booby traps, like little hairs on the doorway, around his room and the rest of the suite.

Alexa came out wearing caprices and a pink blouse. Bond added a grey sweatshirt to his ensemble.

They left promptly at a quarter to, retrieving the car form the parking garage and making their way through the cool Miami night air.

Sea Speed Headquarters was a large grey building, much taller then the Grand Ocean Hotel. It reminded Bond of Osato Headquarters in Japan. They parked their car outside and entered the building; it was quiet in there, only two guards stood in the yellow lobby.

Behind the guard was a large picture of the Queen herself, Sea Speeds' claim to fame.

"Hello there, I'm Mr. Bond and this is Ms. Hannis we here to see Don Shelder."

The guards stared suspiciously at the pair, but upon checking their records they waved Bond and Alexis through and into the elevator, the only words they muttered was "Forty-fifth floor."

Bond and Alexa entered the elevator, it was surrounded by wood paneling, and the plastic buttons ran all the way up to fifty.

As the elevator approached the tenth floor Bond choose to engage in conversation with his partner. "So Alexa, what are the CIA's suspicions on this case?"

Alex turned and spoke seriously, "We, and I, believe, for now, that the plans were simply stolen while at the engineer's home. It would not have been hard to figure out when the sub was leaving for England, and then the enemies sabotaged the radar and communications on board, took the nuclear missiles, and are probably planning to auction the ship off, while using the missiles for their own needs."

Bond considered her ideas thoughtfully, as they approached the twenty-second floor Bond replied. "Very interesting, but what I'm more concerned about is when and where the nuclear missiles will be used. Five nuclear missiles can cause a hell of damage and I feel that the sub is of no importance, and like you said, might be auctioned off, or just destroyed."

Alexa nodded, "It is possible Mr. Bond," the elevator came to an abrupt halt and the doors sprang open silently.

A tall Chinese man wearing a black suit stood outside the elevator doors. He had a thin mustache; he was about six foot tall and smiled as the two secret agents stepped forward.

"Welcome to Sea Speed Headquarters Mr. Bond and Ms. Hannis, I am Taky, Mr. Shelder's personal assistant; Mr. Shelder will receive you now, if you will kindly follow me."

The walls of the head quarters were made of seamless wood panels, smooth and clean. The occasional picture hung on the wall; all of them were of different submarines that Sea Speed had created over the years.

They were lead to the other side of the building, and stopped at a black metallic door. Taky pressed his hand against a small black button to the right of the door. The door smoothly slid to the side, and Taky gestured for them to enter.

Bond and Alexa stepped into a large room covered on all sides with wood. A large, black, desk stood off to the right, it was covered in papers and phones were ringing frantically. A neat bookshelf rested behind it.

Then, too the right was a mini bar and small kitchen, and in the center of the office was a seating area, equipped with a couch, three arm chairs, and a small coffee table in the center.

Don Shelder, the owner of Sea Speed, sat comfortably on the plush couch, a glass of vodka in his hand.

Don Shelder was a slender man, of average height. He looked to be in his late forties, he had a brown beard and mustache, his eyes were kind and blue, and he was wearing a brown suit. Don smiled when he saw his guest they smiled back.

"Mr. Shelder, it's so very nice to meet you," Bond said, and Alexa agreed.

The two agents sat in two of the armchairs facing the owner of Sea Speed.

"Welcome to America Mr. Bond, and welcome to Florida Ms. Hannis. Now I'm dying to know what your theories are concerning the missing sub."

Bond spoke first, then Alexa, each one retelling what they had said on the way up here. Don sat silently, nodding as they concluded.

"Very interesting, the only problem is, the communications were almost impossible to jam. It was the most high tech system in the world, nothing could jam it!"

Suddenly though, they were interrupted, as Taky stepped onto the room holding a black telephone.

"Mr. Shelder, I am so sorry to disturb you, but you wanted me to notify you when we have received any more information…"

Mr. Shelder jumped up and snatched the telephone from his assistant.

"Hello, this is Shelder speaking." Shelder paused before continuing, "Oh hello Mr. M sir…yes he's here now…ahuh…o really?"

There was a long pause, and Don looked gravely at the floor, "Alright, thank you, I'll tell them immediately."

Mr. Shelder hung up the phone and handed it roughly back to Taky.

"God damn it," Don cursed as he sat back down. "Your scuba team Bond, has been searching for the past seven hours, at the last spot the Queen was known to be in, and not a trace of her is left. They are now beginning to search the outlying areas for any trace of that beautiful sub."

This didn't seem to phase Alexa, "Of course there would be no trace of it, the ship has been stolen. I say we go undercover on the black market, to detect if it is being sold on the black market."

All three members of the meeting sat in silent and then Bond spoke. "That is one possibility Alexa, but we still need to figure out how it disappeared in the first place. Mr. Shelder, is it possible that it was an inside job?"

Don Shelder leaned back and placed his hands on his laps, "I wouldn't think so Mr. Bond, the few people who could control the communications and radar were trusted people."

But Bond wasn't willing to give up that easily, "But could it have been a fake, a man posing as a member of the crew, someone who knew how to control the radar system, after seeing the plans when they went missing in September?"

Don pondered this even further, and Alexa stopped to think it over. After a long period of silence Don shook his head, "I don't think so Mr. Bond. We did a thorough personal check before the sub left the harbor and we inspected it thoroughly for stowaways. There wasn't a single slow in pace throughout the journey, well at least not one that was recorded by the tracker," Don added.

Alexa spoke up again, asking Mr. Shelder a question. "What would happen, if the sub was attacked?"

Shelder needed no time to think of the answer, "If the hull was so much as scratched by a piece of rock, a distress signal would be sent out to headquarters, and nothing was sent out until the sub disappeared completely."

Alexa quickly retaliated, "It seems then, that there was either a flaw in the tracking system, or the ship was completely destroyed, which is highly unlikely, but so is a flaw in the radar system. But those are the only two possible options, if you are so sure it is not an inside job or that the radar, tracking, and communicating system could not be jammed."

Shelder nodded as did Bond, "Well I think that's just about as much information as we are going to learn this evening, thank you for your time Mr. Shelder, just two things before we concluded our business here. May we investigate the harbor and tracking station through which the sub was launched? And, we would like to set up an interview with your ex-engineer."

"I have already set up for an interview with Arnold, be here at noon tomorrow, I'll accompany you, the man lives about a half an hour drive from here. As for the harbor station if we have time tomorrow or the day after that I will bring you there. Thank you two again for trying to discover what happened to the Queen, she really was beautiful."

With that the three shook hands one final time, and Bond and Alexa left the office and entered the elevator.

They descended to the ground silently; all that was needed to be said about the mission had been said on the forty-fifth floor, now it was time for a little fun.

Bond turned to Alexa, "How about a night on the town huh, Mrs. Belington."

Alexa smiled, "I would love that, but then dinner and straight to bed, no funny stuff on a mission," she added. "Like I said earlier today, you have quite the reputation."

Bond snickered, "But you seem to have grown more accustom to me since then, and more trusting, since your horrible attempt to escape those gunman…"

Alexa laughed and punched Bond's arm playfully. As they approached the ground floor Bond moved closer to her, but she held up her hand, "What, do you think I changed my mind about fooling around in five second Mr. Bond?"

The doors flew open and Alexa stepped out, "Trust me Mr. Bond, it will take a whole lot more to seduce me."

And from that point on, Bond felt extremely drawn to this woman; she was smart, good looking, self confident, Bond knew, it would be a blast to work with her.


End file.
